We Should Kiss!
by Rosie.Bell
Summary: This is how I think the scene from "Mr. Monk and the Genius" when Natalie and Adrian go on the stake out should've turned out. mwaha.


**So... this is the scene where Natalie and Monk go on the stakeout. This is the way... I would have prefered it to go. It's so OOC that I'm embarrassed... but what ever. mamama. **

* * *

"_Chess Domination_, by Patrick Kloster. Well, this should be the opposite of fun," I read for Mr. Monk. I sighed as I opened the book. I saw the dedication, and immediately read it aloud. "For my Queen, Tatiana." What kind of name is Tatiana? Sounds like a poodle…

"You don't have to read the dedication," snapped my wonderful and handsome boss, Mr. Monk. Hah.

"I am sorry," I replied, turning a page and finding a rectangular piece of paper there. "What's this?" I picked it up, and I didn't even need to look at it to know what it was. "Linda Kloster's check?You didn't deposit this?"

"I'll never deposit it." Of course not.

"But, Mr. Monk," I said. "She wanted you to cash it." He shook his head, pursing his lips. His lips… Ugh. I decided to go at a different angle. "Mr. Monk, if you deposit this check, then you can pay your staff. And when I say staff, I mean me." I held up the check. _Me. _

Mr. Monk wouldn't keep eye contact with me. _Of course he wouldn't. _

"She came to me," he said, sounding like he's just run over a kitten with a lawnmower. I dropped the check. "But I couldn't protect her."

_From who?! _I almost shouted. _The smartest freaking guy in the world? _I steadied my thoughts, and said in a calm voice, "Mr. Monk, you did everything you could." And that was true.

"But what about the promise I made? That he wouldn't get away with it…." Sure he'll make a promise to some chick he doesn't even know…

"You made a promise to me too," I said, holing up the check. This was ridiculous.

"There he is," Mr. Monk whispered pointing up at the rearview mirror.

"What?"

"Oh, my God…."

"He's coming! What do we do?! We should kiss!" And before I could say "Wait juuust kiiidding!" Mr. Monk looked at me. His eyes flicked to the rearview mirror… Mr. Kloster was coming closer, and closer. Mr. Monk looked at me again, and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I gasped.

He… um… took me seriously?

He pulled back, looking at me. He had what I like to call a "Mr. Monk Has Drunk Too Much Coffee" look on his face. And then… much to my surprise, and his I'm sure, he leaned in again. His lips brushed mine, and I kissed him back… softly. Things could go horribly wrong if he were to think… that I… wanted to do this. Pshaaa! Why would I want to do… that… kiss… Monk… lips…

This was _so _not happening. Mr. _Adrian Monk _was kissing _me! _I felt myself blush, and suddenly I didn't care anymore.

I tilted my head, deepening our kiss, and, as I knew, He froze.

"Is he here yet?" I whispered, not taking my face from his.

"No." And he kissed me, yet again. His hand cupped the back of my head, pulling me closer. I felt a fire erupt somewhere inside of me, and suddenly realized the feelings I had… for my boss.

This was kind of awkward.

I put my left hand on his shoulder, and my right on his cheek. I had no intention on ending this anytime soon.

And then we heard a rap on my window.

Great timing, you stupid… genius… murderer… man. Rawr.

We shot apart, taking our hands off each other. I could tell Mr. Monk was blushing as I rolled down my window.

"Good morning! Thought you might be thirsty." Mr. Kloster passed me a cup of Lemonade through the window. "This is for you, Natalie," I looked at Mr. Monk. I blushed and looked away. "It's… it's Lemonade. And Mr. Monk," Kloster said, passing Mr. Monk's favorite brand of water in a bottle through the window. "I believe this is your brand." Mr. Monk reached to take it.

Kloster looked at the dashboard and saw all of his books.

"Well, my books." Stupid, books. "I could autograph one for you." Someone was rather stuck up… bleh.

"No, thank you. No," Mr. Monk said. I could tell that he just wanted to get out of there.

"Very well," said Kloster. "I'll leave you too alone." I don't think I'd blushed that hard in a looong time. "Enjoy your little… 'stakeout.'" Ugh. This was becoming rather embarrassing… Mr. Monk nodded, and Klolster gave us one last look before leaving us.

"Um, yeah. That man. He's pretty good," I said, taking a sip of my Lemonade.

Mr. Monk gave me another one of his looks. Not the "Mr. Monk Has Drunk Too Much Coffee" look… but a different one. Like he was… analyzing me. "What? He was right. I was thirsty." I drank more of the Lemonade and Mr. Monk would stop giving me the look. "What?"

"How do you feel?" He asked. I felt myself blush, again. Why would he ask that. He was stupid sometimes.

"Uh, I feel fine. What?!"

"It just occurred to me, if there's poison in that Lemonade, we could to the DA and we'd have all the evidence we need." I spit the Lemonade out the window. What the _hell?! _

"It just occurred to you?!" I cried. "And you didn't say anything?" So much for feelings. "Mr. Monk! I have never seen you like this!" I dumped the rest of the drink out the window. I was so pissed.

Another analyzing look. "How do you feel now?" UGH! Men sometimes!

"You know Mr. Monk, it's one thing to be insensitive, but it's a _whole _other story when you're just plain _mental! _And disrespectful. But I don't care. Here." I reached into my hand bad, and pulled out some wipes. I thrust them in his hands, and started the car.

"What are these for?" He asked, sounding confused. I rolled my eyes, and I admit… I blushed a little too.

"Um, I was kind of _touching _you. With my hands." I took my hands off the wheel, and wiggled my fingers to make my point.

"I don't feel... your germs…" Mr. Monk said, touching his face where I'd touched him.

I blinked. "Seriously?" I put my hand around his, holding it. "This doesn't bother you?" Mr. Monk blinked, and looked at me.

"No." He sounded… surprised… I took my hand away, and he looked down at his lap, his hands folded neatly in it. "The only other person… I've been this way with… was…"

"Trudy." He nodded. And I think that he realized something. He looked at me, his eyes filled with emotion. And then he looked scared.

"Can… can we go now please?" He asked, looking out his window.

"Sure." I started to pull out onto the road, when I felt Mr. Monk's hand on one of mine. He pulled it from the wheel, and held onto it, his fingers intertwined with mine.

And I left them that way.

* * *

**Did I do well? I was kind of afraid to write this... I just really want them to get together. **

**!! **

**Tell me what I should or shouldn't do... flames and all that. accepted and appreciated.  
**

**-Rosie. **


End file.
